sueña
by Oz Trapatoni
Summary: Caer en el mundo de los sueños...


Cap. 1.- empieza la odisea...  
  
Entre a la habitación, estaba oscura, solo destellaba el resplandor de la TV, eran casi la 4 de la mañana, y hacia mucho frió, la noche había sido placentera, una fiesta con los amigos, baile, bebidas, mujeres, ¿puede alguien pedir mas?... Trate de no tropezar con la mesa de centro, en la sala de entretenimiento, y allí, sin mas ni mas, me tumbe en el sillón, estuve acostado unos instantes pensando, cuando de pronto se apago la TV, trate de asimilar que se había ido la luz o algo así... busque el control remoto debajo de mi y en efecto allí estaba, debí haber oprimido el botón de "off" -supuse- , continué con mi momento de calma y paz, comencé a pensar en cuanto había bebido esa noche cuantas chicas había en la fiesta, q tan frió estaba el ambiente, como es q alguien decidió ponerle mantequilla al pan y así formar un desayuno balanceado.... ya sabéis, las cosas que nunca sobrio uno se preguntaría, dentro de mi momento de estupidez, hubo un lapso en el que oí como una varita de madera se trozaba o mas bien era trozada, tome aire e intente levantarme mas no pude así que decidí esperar en mi acojinado amigo, en la espera el sueño me venció y caí en las garras de mi mente, en la dimensión en la que uno no puede controlar lo que piensa, en donde lo bueno puede ser malo y lo malo puede ser aun peor....en el mundo de los "sueños".  
  
Desperté, eran cerca de las 11 de la mañana había pasado toda la noche en el sofá, lo cual me había regalado un pequeño dolor de espalda, no le hice mucho caso, y me levante, anduve por el pasillo que va dar a la cocina, como buen bebedor después de una noche de copas, busque algo para sesear mi sed, encontré solo un vaso con; ve tu a saber que, parecía mantecoso y amarillo uno de los experimentos de mi hermana supuse, así que decidí servirme agua natural con algunos hielos, el primer sorbo como todo en la vida la primera vez, no me gusto mucho, pero bueno ¿que mas podía hacer?, salí de la cocina con mi pequeño vaso de plástico en la mano, y anduve por el mismo pasillo a al sala de Tv. , tome el control con la mano libre al compás que me sentaba sobre el sofá, que había sido mi cama la noche anterior, busque algo q me entretuviera, algo q no fuera fútbol, algo que no fuera una serie aburrida, algo que no fuera una película melodramática, algo que no fuera solo videos de música, algo..... imposible... en el cable común y corriente... Estuve cerca de 10 minutos hipnotizado por el dichoso aparatito, dando vuelta una y otra vez a los canales que mostraban lo mismo, hasta que como milagro fortuito, llego Edith, entro sin tocar, solo paso y me dijo "he borracho", atendí con una seña muy practicada en estos días representada por el dedo de "en medio" y el pulgar, ella rió, se sentó conmigo, y volvimos a la maldita rutina de ver los 64 canales en menos de 2 minutos, hasta q ella rompió el hielo y me dijo, -creo que es el momento de que busques un trabajo- , no mames! -respondí- Ella rió como de costumbre, lo del trabajo y el no mames se habían vuelto una manera de romper lo que fuera q nos estuviera aburriendo y empezar a hacer algo, ella se acerco muy sensualmente a mi, puso sus labios casi rozando mi boca, los humedeció con su lengua y dijo con una voz muy baja -hazme tuya- , quede en shock, Edith, la niña de pelo rubio, ojos miel, delgada, piel tan blanca q reflejaba la luz del sol, estaba frente mío diciéndome que la poseyera, contuve la respiración mientras ella, seguía frente mío, entonces una mano mía, busco la suya y mi otra mano acaricio su nuca, empezó a acercarse aun mas a mis labios, estuvimos a punto de besarnos cuando, empezó a reír, a reír como una estúpida, como una idiota, sus manos arañaron mi espalda , quede paralizado, vi en sus ojos el odio, la oscuridad eterna, pero también vi que la niña que yo conocía, la niña que había amado desde el día en que nos conocimos en la carrera, estaba allí pidiendo, rogando que la auxiliara, dude un momento, y cuando lo hice , mordió mi cuello con mucha fuerza, sentí un dolor agudo, profundo, sentí emanar la sangre, caliente, sentí como el liquido empapaba mi camisa, sentí de pronto un frió en el cuerpo, sentí como la vida me abandonaba y sentí como, no volvería a ver la luz del sol, como no volvería a sentir el aire por mi rostro, entonces vi un rostro familiar al cerrar mis ojos, vi el rostro de mi madre( ya difunta), sufriendo, llorando sangre por los ojos, vi como su dolor de pronto se convertía en locura y como con sus manos tan suaves, que una vez me acariciaran, le desgarraban la cara, y se convertía en una bola rojiza sonde solo se podía distinguir la boca, fue entonces cuando, sentí un... un liquido frió correr por mi cara, apreté los ojos por temor a que fuera algo doloroso, mas sin embargo al abrirlos me di cuenta de que todo había sido un "sueño", mi hermana me acababa de tirar un vaso de agua en la cara y dijo después de eso -a levantarse que ya son las 3- la mire y pase saliva, todo estaba borroso, no había pasado nada?, yo aun sentía la herida en mi cuello, me toque con la mano derecha el hemisferio izquierdo del cuello para asegurarme de que mi piel aun siguiera allí, en efecto, aun estaba allí, -suspire- , me levante, y el resto de día transcurrió normalmente.....  
  
Cap. 2.- (...)  
  
Estoy sentado, en el sofá, mi cómplice de borracheras, estoy aburrido, Edith esta a mi lado, no ha dicho palabra alguna desde que llego, la noto rara, supongo que debe ser la regla, o cosas de mujeres, q jodidos se yo?, hemos estado juntos casi todo el día, son cerca de las 10 de la noche, me preocupa que no se vaya , su casa queda lejos, mas no me atrevo a pedirle que se marche, nunca seria tan descortés, me mira fijamente, y de pronto una sonrisa ilumina su cara, esa sonrisa que había deseado ver todo el día por fin se abrió paso entre las nubes, tormentas, y caos que había en su mente, para hacerme sonreír a mi también, sonriendo -pregunto, ¿y eso?. Ella muy divertida empieza a reír, sin razón aparente, me hace recordar mi sueño, pero solo pasa como una barilla de borde en desierto, rodando y sin levantar mucho polvo, -¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunte -Nada , nada- contesto, en tono burlón -ah, venga dime!!- proteste - vale, tío no os pongáis agresivo!- imploró -de acuerdo- dije  
  
Edith: Pues recordáis, la vez que nos fugamos por una semana a "la mina del infierno"?? recordáis? Yo: Pero claro, que fisgo eh!!? Un pueblucho con apenas 10 casa y un hotelucho que no tenia ni Clima, ni nada, eso si fue bara bara, es lo que cuenta, ¿no crees?. Edith: no, creo que lo que hizo que valiera la pena, fue, haber estado contigo toda una semana, me divertí de lo lindo Tío! Yo : ja ja, así soy yo. Edith: si, claro -con un aire sarcástico- , pero eso no fue lo que me causo risa ¿sabes? Yo : ah no entonces, ¿que fue? -pregunte intrigado- Edith: pues, el video bobo!, aun no lo hemos visto!, y ya va para un año de que lo hicimos! Yo : ah es verdad, si me esperas 3 minutos vuelvo y lo pongo para verlo juntos, os parece? Edith: vale vale, pero prometerme algo ¿va? Yo: eh, bueno.. Edith: no intentéis hablar como un Español, que no te queda Tío! Jaja Me sonroje, y con una sonrisa partí en busca de la susodicha cámara de video que había documentado nuestro viaje, es increíble como uno a veces hace cosas geniales, y como cuando se esta deprimido, y se ve hacia atrás no se ve nada, se ve como si no hubiéramos echo nada relevante, y nos preguntamos a veces ¿valdrá la pena vivir?, pero oh que gran invento, la cámara de video, es una manera de recordarnos q hicimos cosas bastante importantes en la vida de una ú otra persona o que alguien estuvo feliz con nosotros un tiempo, o que simplemente no teníamos nada mas que hacer y nos pusimos a ver que tan lindo es el mundo y como creímos en ese momento, que valía la pena capturar su belleza para la posteridad, pero bueno, como decía, fui a buscar la cámara , subí las escaleras, estaba oscuro, y la luz, de mi estimada escalera se había fundido hace algunos días, no la había cambiado porque no tenia una escalera lo bastante alta para alcanzar a la bombilla descompuesta y poner la nueva, entonces subí a tientas, ayudado por el barandal, continué mi camino hacia mi cuarto, en la oscuridad, sentí un aire frió venir desde el piso posterior a mi, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y temblé, -suspire-, me dije a mi mismo con una voz baja "estas nervioso, venga, solo ve por la cacharra esa y volvamos con Edith", mis palabras me dieron aliento para seguir hacia arriba por fin llegue al segundo piso (donde se encuentra mi habitación), entre en ella, intente prender la luz pero al hacerlo, un destello ilumino todo el cuarto, me segó un momento , como cuando se ve a un rayo muy de cerca, y al cabo de 2 o 3 segundos, cuando hube recuperado la vista, allí estaba, en la oscuridad de mi habitación, lo primero que pensé "cámara arriba de la litera", pero cuando entre, note frió, el mismo aire que había bajado por la escalera, provenía de mi cuarto, de nuevo a tientas llegue a la litera que da la espalda a toda la habitación, empecé a buscar la cámara, estirando mis brazos para llegar al nivel mas alto de la susodicha, que es donde estaban las cosas importantes, como mi discman, mi grabadora de sonidos, y otras cacharras mas. Pero cuando alcé los brazos, note como la habitación se hacia cada vez mas y mas fría, note como de mi boca salía el vapor al respirar, y a la vez, note como algo, no se como describirlo, algo empezó a hacer un pequeño ruido, "rggthhh", en el rincón mas alejado de mi habitación, temblé al sentir ese sonido, pero no quería voltear, no quería descubrir que era, no quería saber que deseaba, o que necesitaba lo único que quería era encontrar la puta cámara y salir de allí, salir de ese congelador... mis manos torpes y entumidas e insensibles por el frió que hacia en la habitación, no sentían estaban dormidas, no podía hacer que se movieran y tomaran la cacharra para bajar y librarme del demonio, para bajar y volver a los tibios brazos de Edith, para bajar y no volver hasta que la luz volviera a mi vida, hasta que de pronto, la tenia , no se de donde había sacado la fuerza pero había conseguido apretar la manejera para q no se cayera con mi mano derecha... -suspire aliviado- , tenia la cámara, solo era cuestión de volver a el primer piso, pero de repente , el sonido volvió a repetirse, solo que esta vez, no provenía del rincón mas lejano... No, esta vez, estaba justo tras de mi oreja, sentí su aire caliente en mi cuello, -me estremecí- , temblé, apreté los dientes, cerré los ojos, quede paralizado, mis piernas , no se movían, mis manos no podían moverse, estaba preparado para el final, listo para sentir que las garras de aquel ser, se clavaran sobre mi cuello, pero entonces, una voz, me llamo -eh! Necesitáis ayuda- dijo, y así como llego, se fue, se alejo de mi espalda, para desaparecer en las sombras de forma sobrenatural que da la noche a las cosas comunes y corrientes de un cuarto, me quede pensativo, asustado, poco falto para que me hiciera pis en los pantalones, -solté todo el aire que había en mis pulmones- y respire de nuevo, el frió había desaparecido y al parecer el entumecimiento de mis manos y mis piernas también, -que si necesitáis ayu...-, -No- grite, y baje como cuete la escalera, sin miedo a tropezar, llegue a bajo y Edith me esperaba en la sala de Tv., con los brazos cruzados, y una mirada de enojada, característica de las mujeres cuando un hombre las hace esperar de mas, le pedí disculpas, saco la lengua y sonrió, eso me hizo sonreír a mi también, mientras mostraba en forma triunfal mi trofeo, lo que tanto esfuerzo, miedo y adrenalina me había costado, la jodida cámara!, ella aplaudió sarcásticamente como diciendo "la tienes bravo, ahora a conquistar al mundo", yo hice la señal de "amor y paz" y ella se sentó en el sofá, conecte todo tras la Tv., y sugerí que para ver el video hiciéramos palomitas ya que aun teníamos tiempo dado que la cinta no se había devuelto hasta ahora y tardaría unos minutos, ella pareció estar muy de acuerdo, nos paramos y fuimos a la cocina, ella que sabe tan bien como están las cosas de mi casa (a veces creo q sabe mejor que yo) , de inmediato abrió la alacena y saco una bolsa de "pop corn´s" que liban envueltas en una bolsa blanca y azul, me mostró como se debían de poner en el microondas ; "con la flechita hacia arriba ", después de unos 3 minutos, estuvieron listas, buscamos una olla de plástico para vaciar el contenido, y lo hicimos, por ultimo nos servimos refresco con hielo y nos fuimos a la Sala de entretenimiento, la pantalla azul en la Televisión indicaba que estaba listo para correr el carrete, solo faltaba oprimir "play", ella dijo "te sedo el honor" , hice un ademán golpeándome suavemente el pecho con la palma de la mano , como si mi gran sueño fuera aplastar el botón, me levante y lo oprimí, al tiempo que saltaba al sillón y me acurrucaba con Edith.  
  
Cap. 3.- sin censura...  
  
----shhhhhhtshsthsthstshst------- (empieza la cinta)  
  
Estábamos en el carro Edith, Miguel (manejando) y un servidor.  
  
M: que chingados es eso!!! Y: pues una tostadora del futuro! E: ja ja ja!!! M: si quieres te bajo aquí! Y: huuu, no aguantas ni una bromita! M: no es que no aguante, sino que te pasas de lanza!  
  
(fuera de la película) Edith: ostia!! No se ve nada!!!! Yo: jajaj parece que no había quitado el tapón! Edith : bien genio!!! Ja ja ja!  
  
(entrando en la película de nuevo) M: oye q no se supone q si graba debes de quitar esa madre del lente? Y: ah jaja, simón! E: haber, préstamela inútil!  
  
Se empieza a ver como hay movimiento pero no esta enfocado hacia ningún lugar, al parecer tiene el zoom demasiadas veces aumentado, se ve como cuando te acercas tanto a un objeto que lo ves borroso y dos veces a la vez (como haciendo el "bizco")  
  
E: ahh coño, no jala esto!!! Y: haber préstamelo inútil! Ja ja ja!  
  
Se comienza a ver mejor se empiezan a distinguir la s cosas, vamos en el asiento de atrás, yo y Edith, mientras que nuestro gran amigo Miguel, conduce, empiezo a tomar la cara de Ella, tratando de enfocar bien, se ve un desmadre en el carro, bolsas de papitas, latas de refresco, y la niña mas guapa de mi vida al lado mío , -haber una sonrisita, digo-, -porque no te comes esto!!!!- y técnicamente se la "raya" a mi linda cámara..., giro la cabeza para ver a nuestro designado y dedicado conductor, -como estamos por aquí?- pregunto, - cansado, con sueño, y a 13 kilómetros de nuestro destino, tienes mas preguntas? -dice sarcásticamente- , pos, no, -respondo- , giro la cámara hacia mi rostro se ve muy distorsionado al parecer no me enfoque bien a mi mismo, y digo -me la estoy pasando bien con la gente que quiero, pero al parecer no fue un buen momento para sacar la cámara , nos vemos pronto, termino de hablar-  
  
(fuera de la película)  
  
Edith: ve!!!,que delicadito el niño!! Yo: pos si, yo si soy fino Edith jajaja, sangre de mula que lleváis! Yo: este..... si, si como digas -usando como siempre el sarcasmo-  
  
(volviendo a la toma, Edith trae la cámara, al parecer yo y Miguel nos fuimos a acostar un momento, no se cuando fue eso,) (narra Edith)  
  
"como verán señoras y señores, las vacaciones planeadas por el par de gilipollas que acabáis de ver, en el automóvil, nos ha traído aquí, el pueblo que ellos mismos habéis denominado "la mina del infierno" ¿qué miedo no? Ja ja, investiguemos haber que encontramos" (termina de hablar y se dedica a caminar)  
  
se ve como empieza a avanzar, y como intenta enfocarse a un solo lugar, intenta controlar el zoom , ve una casa a lo lejos y se empieza a acercar, se ve una casa de lo mas común desde lejos, mas cuando empieza a acercarse, se torna tenebrosa, el amarillo que da la tierra desértica desaparece, empieza a tornarse un color, oscuro (l a cámara avanza lentamente) en el pórtico de la casa se ve como una mecedora vieja, se mece mientras el viento no sopla, se ve como los tablones han sido dañados por el sol, por la lluvia, por el aire, por todo....  
  
"¿que es eso?" (habla en voz baja Edith)  
  
trata de enfocar la cámara hacia una ventana de arriba de la antigua construcción, se ve como si una persona se entre asomara por la ventana, vigilando, empieza a retroceder Edith, el zoom sigue igual, pero de pronto se da la vuelta, y empieza a correr sabe Dios que habrá visto, llega a la habitación de hotel, allí estamos Miguel y yo dormidos, se "auto-toma" y dice, -esto es todo por ahora, seguiremos por aquí...- (se ve donde pone el tapón sobre el vidrio, mas no parece haber apagado la cámara porque se sigue oyendo lo que dice)  
  
E: eh!!, cabrones!!, levantaos, por favor M: no estés jodiendo! Y: que quieres? E: levantaos, se los suplico.. Y: que paso? E: es que iba con la cámara, y grabe una casa la casa que esta por el norte, y.... Y: y....? E: no se sentí una mala vibra M: me eche un pedo, ya no estés chingando! Y: eh, esta prendida la camara aun!! E: le puse la madre esa sobre el vidrio no se apaga así? Y: no mira le picas al botón rojo....  
  
(fuera de la película) Y: oye , y siempre que fue lo que paso ese día? E: pues la verdad , ya ni me acuerdo muy bien, nada mas se q vi algo en esa casa q no me gusto....  
  
(el filme sigue corriendo...) salgo yo diciendo babosadas y Edith dándole zapes al alto y robusto Mike.  
  
(seguimos la charla fuera) E: y que horas serán?  
  
Veo a mi pequeño celular, color azul, que dice 11:30 pm intentando reducir un poco el daño le digo - son las 11:15...  
  
E: que, que!!!?, mis padres me van a follar!!!, acompáñame tomar el bus, va? Y: esta bien...  
  
Nos levantamos de el sofá ,y apagamos la televisión y la video, nos dirigimos hacia la puerta de mi casa, salimos, me aseguro, no una sino dos veces de cerrar con candado, ya esta echo cerrado, tengo la llave y caminamos por las calles de mi colonia, que es una de las mas tranquilas de la ciudad, aun a esta hora tan tarde, se pueden ver señoras de avanzada edad , sacar sus mecedoras para tomar el fresco de la noche, y a unas que otras chismosas , platicando sobre el nuevo vecino que es soltero y rubio, la tienda , no cierra si no hasta las 12:30 de la madrugada, uno que otro pequeño en la bicicleta dando vuelas y vuelas sobre su eje, pasamos por todo este, ambiente y llegamos a la avenida, el bus aun no ha pasado así que decidimos sentarnos en la parada de autobús a esperarlo, yo siemrpe coqueteando con Edith , pongo mi mano junto a la suya, ella me ve y sonríe, mientras dice - espero que no terminéis de ver el video solo, que mañana vendre para acabar de verlo- , de acuerdo, lo veremos juntos, asiente y ve hacia donde debería de venir el bus, en efecto, se dirige hacia nosotros, ella levanta la mano ordenando que se detenga, prepara su dinero y me da un pequeño beso como despedida, sube al camión, paga su boleto , voltea a verme y yo de nueva cuenta hago el símbolo de "amor y paz", sonríe y saca la lengua mientras se sienta, el bus comienza su recorrido, y me deja allí solo, solo, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, una sensación de inquietud abarco mi mente, solo... como había estado en mi cuarto, solo, como cuando me había olfateado la criatura, solo...  
  
Cap. 4.- nightmare  
  
Empecé a caminar, por las calles, donde antes había visto abuelas en sus mecedoras, chismosas, y la tienda, ahora, estaba solo, ya debían de pasar de las 12, dado que al tienda estaba cerrada, camine tranquilamente las 2 cuadras que me faltaban para llegar a mi casa, pensando en el video, en que quería ver el final, en que no sabia como iba a esperar hasta mañana... Cuando iba pasando frente a la tienda una luz mercurial, se apago, no me deje impresionar era común que se apagaran esas cosas, seguí caminando y vi como la luz que estaba a 5 metros seguía encendida, pero de pronto, se apago, alce la mirada hacia la calle, todas empezaron a apagarse, quede entre la penumbra, iluminado solo por la luz de el astro de la noche, mi corazón empezó a latir muy velozmente, pero trate de guardar la calma, caminaba lo mas normal que podía, aunque aumente el paso, a medida que avanzaba, oi que mis pasos no eran los únicos en la calle me sentí aliviado de saber que no estaba solo, seguí oyendo esos pasos cada vez mas cerca, y mas cerca, me alcanzaban, estaban justo detrás de mi, intente aumentar el paso casi al punto de hacer caminata pero seguían tras mío, cada vez mas cerca estaban pisándome los talones, oía como pisaban cada uno de mis pasos... no quería voltear, pero voltee, no podía seguir pensando que era alguna bestia, o un animal, o un hombre, o que se yo.... pero... a la hora de voltear....me halle con lo que nunca hubiera esperado... oscuridad, solo oscuridad, en ese momento una nube tapo la luna, y un cuervo cacareo, oí como las ramas de los viejos árboles se rozaban entre si, y como una puerta se cerro con mucha furia, corrí, no me importaba lo que pensara de mi quien me viera, no podía quedarme en esas calles tan oscuras, tan tenebrosas, tan... demenciales... No se como, pero conseguí llegar al barandal de mi casa tome la llave, mi mano temblaba, batalle para meterla en la cerradura, pero por fin lo conseguí... abrí, la puerta, y entre. Cerré con llave, todas las luces de mi casa estaban apagadas, intente prender la del recibidor y nada, supuse q teníamos problemas con los fusibles dado q se habían estado fundiendo muchos focos, entre a tientas, guiado por la pared, llegue a la cocina, -un vaso de refresco eso me ayudara , pensé- abrí el frigorífico, y tome la soda de manzana, aun estaba fresca, así que la serví en un vaso, cuando servia oí un sonido de risas, mis ojos se tornaron impresionados, estaba, en la casa, el lugar donde me había asechado esa cosa, donde los focos se fundían cuando mas se les necesitaba, donde Edith se convertía en una loca y te mordía el cuello... no pude creer q temeroso de la calle hubiera venido a parar a la boca del lobo... seguí escuchando las risas, y con las manos fui explorando poco a poco la pared, hasta q pude ver q provenían del televisor, vi q la cinta aun se estaba corriendo y estaba en una parte q no había estado yo... no se en donde me encontraba pero no debía de tener mucho de haber empezado por que no había nadie en el foco de la cámara...hasta que....  
  
(viendo la película)  
  
la cámara estaba enfocada a un cuarto, se veía todo la habitación , mas solo se oía la risa de Edith y de Miguel, pero no una risa de dementes, sino una risa normal, como cuando te cuentan cualquier babosada, de pronto ambos se quedaron en silencio, y aparecen los dos en escena se sientan sobre la cama, Miguel con las piernas estiradas, y Edith con estas cruzadas, se quedan viendo, un momento y Edith le dice a Miguel -ok- estoy lista dame tu mejor pregunta crió.  
  
M: con cuantos te has acostado... E: con ni uno M: mmmm.... bien vas tu... E: alguna vez te ha atraído la idea de ver sufrir a alguien? M: eh...que? (incrédulo de lo que acaba de oír) E: q si alguna vez has pensado q seria entretenido ver sufrir a alguien.... M: no creo q no seria entretenido.... E: bien, sigues....  
  
Miguel se toca la barbilla con la mano como planeando algo....  
  
M: con cual de nosotros dos te acostarías? E: tengo q elegir? M: si , eso es el juego, sin pelos en la lengua recuerdas? E: si, ya, ya, Tíos, quien los entiende....., bueno si tuviera q elegir, supongo q a..... Ti...  
  
En ese momento mi corazón se hizo trizas, mis 2 mejores amigos.... preguntándose cosas, acababa de ver como ella lo prefería a EL, como, lo había admitido frente a una cámara, como lo miraba , como lo deseaba.... como se había mordido los labios antes de decirlo.... ¿como no lo iba a preferir a Él? , un mastodonte, alto, iba al gimnasio.... es decir ...ahhh joder ya ni se lo que digo...esto era una tortura... ¿donde jodidos estaba yo!!!!?  
  
(volviendo a la película) M: vaya, interesante E: si, contigo Miguel.... M: de verdad?... E: ahá... (excitando un poco la voz...), pero ,sabes que? M: ....? E: voy yo de preguntar..., así q, alguna vez has pensado en matar a alguien? M: q clase de preguntas son estas, niña? E: ah, perdona, no se que pasa conmigo....lo siento, dejemos el juego aquí, esta bien? M: si, me parece lo mejor.... vamos a buscar a aquel idiota..... E: si, vamos...  
  
En ese instante salieron del cuarto, pero dejaron la cama encendida... tal vez olvidaron apagarla, la cámara tomaba el cuarto, yo espere cerca de un minuto viendo solo el cuarto, hasta q vi la sobra de algo tras de la cámara, la tomo, no se oía mas que una respiración como q batallaba para respirar, salió del cuarto de hotel, fue a una especie de granero q estaba al lado, se veía que había algo colgado, se empezó a acercar, era, era el cuerpo de Miguel colgado como una vaca antes de ser descuartizada, Edith lo acuchillaba una y otra y otra vez, la sangre brotaba a montones, el tipo o lo que fuera q fuese, no tenia el valor para acercarse ante tal brutalidad.... uso el botón del "zoom" para acercarse sin temor a ser descubierto, las cuchilladas aprecian reales, la sangre aprecia real, entonces en un momento de descanso Edith volteo a ver a la cámara, esta a su vez tomaba su rostro, mostró sus dientes , en una sonrisa buscando la aprobación de lo que había echo, como un niño que vuelve a la casa con una estrella en la frente, pero miraba fijamente a la cámara, después el zoom siguió aumentando poco a poco, tomo sus ojos, de pronto sin avisar, derramo una lagrima de sangre y acabo la cinta, el cuarto de Tv. se volvió oscuro...y recordé.... que justo antes de salir.... yo mismo había apagado la televisión, que yo mismo había desconectado la video...temblé, no sabia, que o quién había conectado los aparatos, mi primera reacción, fue correr, intente salir por la puerta principal pero estaba cerrada con candado, y mi llave, había desaparecido, seguro la había dejado en la cocina, iba a correr cuándo , de la oscuridad de el pasillo que da a la cocina, surgió el aire, ese aire frió, que antes me había sorprendido en la escalera, ese aire q hacia q todo fuera tan frió....escuche una pequeña vara romperse, como si estuviese en un bosque y algo se acercara hacia mi... me recargue contra la puerta, así por lo menos no tendría a nadie tras de mi.... el aire se enfriaba aun mas, algo, no sabría decir que fue, hizo que empezara a caminar hacia al cocina, hacia donde estaba aquello... hacia donde no y repito No quería ir, estaba en el umbral de la cocina el frió era espantoso...mis pelos del brazo estaban de punta, mis ojos cristalizados soltaron una lagrima , en mi mente la idea de "no temas" se había desvanecido desde hacia mucho tiempo y toda fe y esperanza de que esto acabara bien...se había esfumado...empecé a transpirar, mi respiración aumento, sentí, como mis pulmones no podían tomar el aire suficiente, como mi cuerpo empezaba a segregar adrenalina por mis venas, como mi mandíbula temblaba por el frió, como mis ojos, querían mas no podían cerrarse. Estaba en la entrada a la cocina, detrás de mi, oscuridad, delante mío, oscuridad....aire, incertidumbre, nerviosismo, miedo.... Todo, es posible, todo puede ocurrir no se q esta detrás de esa puerta, de pronto y sin previo aviso , oigo como un carro entra a la cochera con sus luces , que pasan a sobre el vidrio de la puerta de entrada, ilumina mi vista, alzo la mirada, no puedo ver bien, mis ojos cristal-osos por las lagrimas q causo el frió me impiden ver como desearía, solo veo una silueta, negra, bastante alta como de 2 metros, alcanzo a ver unos destellos rojos donde se suponía q debían ir los ojos, mas al momento de la luz entrar completamente, desapareció aquella silueta, no huyo, no se escondió, desapareció, y con ella todas mis emociones, toda mi adrenalina, mi suspirar bajo , mis pulmones, volvieron a la normalidad, mis ojos pudieron parpadear de nuevo, mi cuerpo otra vez podía moverse a su voluntad.... Mi hermana entra por la puerta principal, me ve y dice, ¿qué te pasa?-, volteo a verla extrañado, ya que según yo todo había vuelto a la normalidad y pregunto curioso -¿por qué?- , ella hace un gesto de diversión y dice - si orinarse en los pantalones esta bien para ti pues no te juzgo- , me volteo a ver para cerciorarme, y en efecto... me avergüenzo de mi mismo, mas q jodido tengo mis razones no!? -pienso- y después digo, - tendré q cambiarme- ella ríe y se va a su cuarto encendiendo todas las luces, la luz había vuelto..., esto me da una tranquilidad, y dispongo a salir por mi ropa a la lavandería q esta atrás de la cocina, enciendo la luz desde adentro y pienso q lo único que quiero es dormir, q lo único q necesito es eso, salgo a la lavandería , pero antes de llegar a ella debo atravesar un trecho de mi patio, listo atravesado el trecho, tomo un pants, azul y lo llevo en la mano, salgo de la lavandería...y sin decirme nada, el foco se apaga, la puerta se cierra, estoy solo en el patio, la luz del cuarto de m mi hermana y de toda la parte superior de la casa se apagan, escucho el sonido de algo entre las plantas, volteo nervioso, y aun con el pants limpio en las manos, algo se mueve, rápido, tan rápido q apenas alcanzo a verlo... no es uno, no son dos ay ruido en todas partes del patio , en todas las plantas, camino hacia la puerta, sé, que sean lo que sean ay 3 detrás de mi, escucho el susurro del aire, y de pronto siento una presencia detrás mío siento como su mano toca mi hombro, pero esta vez no me quedare paralizado, esta vez le mostraré q puedo luchar q puedo ser fuerte, no soy un estúpido que le teme a la nada , me doy media vuelta y lanzo un puño a la extraña forma que esta detrás de mi, lo golpeo, , de pronto todo se aclara , parpadeo, y ya no estoy en el patio, estoy en mi habitación, acostado en mi cama, son las 7 de la mañana según el reloj despertador, no entiendo nada, que passo? , a que le pegue? , q hice?, q me hicieron?, como llegue aquí!? , estas y muchas otras preguntas asaltan a mi mente, mas no tengo respuestas a ninguna de ellas, no entiendo nada, me levanto comienzo a andar hacia el baño que esta frente a mi habitación y aun lado de las escaleras, la luz del astro-rey ilumina la estancia, paso, llego al baño, me doy cuenta q los pantalones están manchados , por lo q fuere q paso esa noche, me miro al espejo, abro el agua fría de la llave, junto mis manos y recopilo un poco, la arrojo contra mi rostro y lo refresco, con el dedo pulgar e índice de la mano derecha, me froto los párpados de los ojos, vuelvo a voltear, todo es normal , no hay demonios, ni bestias, no se que habrá pasado, pero doy gracias a Dios por estar despierto y no sin vida.......  
  
Cap5.Final...  
  
Luis , bajo las escaleras, para llegar al primer piso, camino por el pasillo que da a la cocina y que también conecta a esta con la sala de televisión, avanzo lentamente, como un bebe cuando aprende a caminar, temía encontrar algo desagradable allí, algo que pudiera cambiar su vida, algo q pudiera acabar con ella. Entro a la cocina , soledad, no había nada, la luz del sol se filtraba por una gran ventana en el comedor que esta justo frente a la cocina , la luz, lo hacia sentir seguro, hacia que sintiera como los malos espíritus "desparecían" , hacia que se sintiera fuerte, se paseo por la cocina buscando un bocadillo no había comido desde las palomitas de ¿ayer?, y tenia hambre su estomago pedía un buen desayuno, él se disponía a cocinar, cuando al abrir la alacena descubrí que no había comida, ni latas , ni nada, fue al frigorífico, para descubrir que solo había una bombilla fundida y las rejillas que una vez sostuvieron lo que fue comida, se sintió confundido, ayer estaba lleno y hoy simplemente no había nada, se paseo por la casa buscando que faltaran mas cosas, miro en el cuarto de Tv y descubrió q todo seguía como antes la Tv, La cinta, los restos de las palomitas, unos vasos con liquido, intento entender que pasaba pero no pudo, pensó un momento, y decidió que si alguien debía saber algo esa era su hermana , la que se encargaba de pagar la luz, el gas y algo mas importante aun, la comida, así que con el valor infundido por el sol, subió velozmente las escaleras y fue al cuarto de su hermana que queda justo frente al suyo, entro por el umbral de la puerta y alzo la mirada a la cama, no estaba allí... tal vez había salido a hacer las compras, o talvez había sido devorada por la cosa que lo perseguía por las noches.... esta ultima idea azoto su mente, pero se contuvo aun faltaba mucho para la noche... tendría tiempo de pensar de llamar a alguien, de comprar bombillas, de tener linternas y que la oscuridad no lo tomara por sorpresa como las veces anteriores, volvió a su cuarto... en el silencio infernal de la casa ese silencio que hace que oigas el cantar de un grillo, paso por la estancia el sol seguía allí, y con el todo estaba bien.... continuo su camino decidió que bañarse seria una perdida de tiempo así que solo se cambio, iba con unos téjanos, unas botas chatas, y un suéter color marrón, se puso gel en el cabello, se miro al espejo y como coqueteando a si mismo guiño el ojo, miro vagamente el reloj, y no creyó lo que vio, eran las 5:30 pm, nada tenia sentido, no habían pasado mas de 15 minutos en lo que bajo, subió, se cambio...que ocurría, el silencio volvió a su corazón, esta vez, la confianza que le daban los rayos del sol se había largado de farra con la lógica de la vida y con el andar del tiempo, bajo las escaleras preocupado, alarmado, sin saber que hacer era solo cuestión de minutos para que la oscuridad llegara, bien sabia, que no saldría vivo esta vez... iba por el pasillo decidido a llegar a la cocina a buscar un cuchillo algo que lo pudiera defender, abrió el cajón con el pensamiento "ojala q no se hayan llevado esto" , para su fortuna así era, habían dejado los cubiertos, encontró un cuchillo que su hermana había ordenado en una de esas noches de insomnio cuando vez la tele y terminan convenciéndote de que los cuchillos "yuyitsu" son los mejores en el mercado. Tomo el mas grande , debía de medir alrededor de unos 35 centímetros, era puntiagudo, "especial para cortar carne" decía el comercial y Luis repitió en voz baja esta misma frase al tomar el mango del punzo cortante , lo tomo con fuerza , como queriendo desprender el coraje que tenia, miro fijamente al reloj esperando encontrarse con que faltaban unos minutos para el anochecer pero al verlo miro que eran las 5:31 había pasado solo un minuto como era esto posible, como era posible que en una bajada y subida se le hubieran ido cerca de 10 horas y ahora en la misma bajada solo hubiera pasado un minuto, como es que cuando necesitaba tiempo, no lo obtenía y cuando estaba listo para enfrentarse a lo que fuese que fuera su temor, no avanzaba... esto hizo que apretara con mas fuerza el cuchillo, lo empuño y camino por el pasillo, que va a dar a las escaleras y al cuarto de Tv a la vez, iba pasando por el cuarto de Tv, cuando oyó ese sonido tan típico que hacen los dichosos aparatitos al prenderlos y al apagarlos , volteo inmediatamente, para descubrir que su receptor, estaba apagado, y que los restos de la cena del día anterior junto con los vasos, habían desaparecido, suspiro, y pensó, que todo estaba mal, que el mundo estaba mal, que su casa estaba mal, que su vida estaba mal...sintió como si un rayo recorriera su cuerpo de principio a fin y vio como el cuchillo que empuñaba y todo ese brazo empezó a temblar, era un temblor que reflejaba el coraje la impotencia... el era solo un peón en el juego de la bestia, tuvo un instante para recapacitar, el silencio volvió a invadir su vida no había sonido en ninguna habitación, no cantaban ni los pájaros ni los grillos, no había sonido era como si todo el mundo se hubiera cayado para dejar que el oyera a sus pensamientos, estaba inmerso en su mente, su mente fría, tan fría ...tan...fría... en la piscina de lo ilógico.... cuando de pronto se oyó un sonido, su cuerpo se alarmo, su adrenalina fluyo, sus ojos se alertaron, sus pulmones se inflaron... que había sido, donde había sido... apretó el cuchillo con fuerza, esperando lo peor, mas cuando mas nervioso estaba, se oyó el tocar de la puerta, echo un pequeño grito, pero cayo en la cuenta de que solo era la puerta, se dirigió a ella, en su mente los pensamientos de quien o que podía ser lo asaltaban pero las barreras echas por el temor eran mas grandes , debía enfrentar su temor, debía saber que estaba allí... tomo con su mano la perilla de la puerta y la giro, jalo hacia el y.... vio la figura de.... Edith, su mejor amiga estaba allí frente a él esta dijo - hombre, te he estado buscando todo el día- el se quedo en silencio, estaba junto a Edith esa chica que lo había arañado en la espalda o no era así, el sentía el dolor aun, de todas maneras un tajo de razón abordo su mente y pensó, le dijo sencillamente- pasa- la chica asintió y entro a la casa, Luis cerro la puerta tras de ella, y guardo el cuchillo tras su espalda con la mano derecha, Edith entro y se paso hasta la cocina con confianza, a la vez que decía - tío, debéis prender la luz, que ya son las 9 de la noche- Luis quedo desconcertado, las 9? Hace un momento eran las 5! -pensó- , no podía ser, habían pasado 4 horas en un instante, un pensamiento oscuro asecho a su mente, al pensar que había oscurecido hacia 3 horas , y que la bestia había podido haber echo de el lo que quisiera... intento acomodar sus pensamientos, pero llego Edith y le dijo, "terminaste de ver el film?", la piel de Luis se puso de punta al oír esto... recordó la noche anterior, recordó a su mejor amigo colgado y recordó a su mejor amiga que ahora tenia justo frente a él acuchillándolo, una parte de su ser le decía que no podía ser Miguel, había vuelto con ellos, y aunque tenia mas de 6 meses sin verlo estaba seguro de que seguía vivo, ya que le había mandado la cámara hacia poco con....Edith...  
  
Suspiro y noto como salía vapor de su boca, sintió frió...medio, pero también una terrible sensación de furia, su mano que aun sostenía el cuchillo por detrás de su espalda, lo apretó y empezó a temblar de tanta fuerza, - no - respondió, y Edith asintió y sonrió halagada de que la hubiera esperado, ella se puso en marcha hacia la sala de Tv. Él fue tras ella pero antes de que pudiera llegar la a tomo por el cuello con la mano izquierda y con la derecha pus o el cuchillo por el cuello de la muchacha ella quedo inmóvil, sintió como su mejor amigo estaba con un cuchillo tras de ella, sus piro, y soltó varias lagrimas empezó a sollozar, pero él seguía allí sin moverse con el cuchillo en el cuello de su amiga, su mirada ausente como si hubiera viajado a otro mundo, a otro lugar y su alma estuviera fuera de su cuerpo, ella intento alejarlo con su mano , pero la fuerza de su amigo era impresionante, no pensaba dejar que se fuera, - porque haces esto Luis- pregunto la chica entre sollozos, no respondió nadie mas que el silencio que había vuelto a aparecer en la casa, por otra parte, Luis, acababa de tomar a Edith por el cuello y sostenía su puntiaguda arma contra su yugular, temblando de miedo por el monstruo q tenia enfrente, pregunto- porque Edith? (decepcionado) , porque jodidos lo hiciste!!- grito con fuerza, no hubo respuesta de parte de Edith, Luis se debatía entre matarla o dejar que ella lo matara, que se diera la vuelta y le mordiera el cuello y le encajara su s garras.  
  
Edith siguió sola con su silencio y sollozando rogó -Luis, suéltame por lo que mas quieras, suéltame, dejadme ir, no volveré a tu vida- Luis no mostró signos de querer dejarla así que Edith comenzó a llorar su maquillaje negro de los ojos se había corrido, y ahora por sus mejillas estaba el camino que habían seguido sus lagrimas hasta q de pronto Luis mostró señales de vida nuevamente, Edith, sintió una pequeña esperanza de que el tipo que la había conocido una vez volvía... q de que el tonto de la cámara estaba allí con ella y de que lo mas importante, el que se había ganado su corazón en los últimos meses, volviera a ser la persona que era (que equivocada estaba), -porque Edith?- oyó la española, -porque que Luis- , respondió entre sollozos y lagrimas... y a la vez que oía por ultima ocasión la voz de su mejor amigo, sintió como el puñal entraba y le rebanaba el cuello sintió una sensación de asfixia, y sintió como la vida le decía adiós, como las ultimas palabras que no alcanzo a entender, producían un eco en sus oídos, como sus ojos se ponían borrosos, como la fuerza del abrazo de él se debilitaba y como caía al piso, sintió su cabeza pegar contra el piso y ver como un chorro de sangre salía de su cuello, intento taar la herida, pero era demasiado profunda y demasiado grande, se resigno, supo que moriría, pero no sin antes ver la cara de su asesino, la cara del hombre que amaba y la cara, del hombre que no querría volver a ver en la eternidad... volteo a verlo....  
  
Luis volvió en si, su mente se ilumino de repente, no recordaba q acababa de hacer, miro su mano empapada de sangre y se asusto, tiro el cuchillo, vio el cuerpo de su mejor amiga tirado en el piso, volteo a verla aun parecía estar viva, empezó a llorar y se arrodillo junto a ella, tomo su mano y ella sin mas remedio apretó la suya, -que he hecho?- dijo el muchacho asustado, con llanto en los ojos, con miedo de ver la realidad...no hubo respuesta de parte de la chica, solo se limitaba a verlo... fijamente con un aire de ternura....  
  
-perdóname, perdóname Edith- rogaba el chico, ella lo observaba fijamente mientras la poca sangre que hacia q siguiera con vida salía de su cuerpo con rapidez.  
  
El empezó a llorar con desenfreno y se tapo los ojos -no- escucho Luis vagamente, alzo la vista hacia la que hasta ahora había sido su mejor amiga, su razón de vivir, su mujer... y volvió la vista hacia sus ojos, y una lagrima impido que la pudiera ver bien, ella apretó su mano con mucha fuerza como haciendo un acto sobre humano y dijo con una voz ahogada en sangre y muerte, te veré en la otra vida...tu serás el espanta pájaros y yo seré Doróthy, el chico se echo a llorar y noto como al fuerza de su mujer se iba al otro mundo, como su sangre dejaba de brotar como su corazón dejaba de la ti y como sus ojos se cerraron por completo, estuvo allí llorando unos instantes cuando pensó -no hacia frió con ella cerca...estúpido, estúpido- repitió en su mente, lloro a pulmón abierto lamentando lo q había echo.  
  
Decidió que lo mejor seria entregarse, no podía cargar con la culpa, de saber lo que había echo, así que se dirigió a la cocina, donde se encontraba un teléfono, lo tomo, puso el auricular en su oído, se disponía a marcar cuando... oyó una voz, una voz espectral que decía -ni yo pude haberlo echo mejor-, se asusto, tembló un instante, pero decidió contestar, - si tienes valor dame la cara desgraciado- hubo un largo y profundo silencio... el chico esperaba la respuesta del maniático pegado a la bocina , pero de pronto solo oyó como alguien bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa, se astuto no tuvo tiempo de nada, colgó la bocina y recordó que había dejado su cuchillo junto al cadáver de su amiga, se dio la vuelta rápidamente y abrió el caja en de los utensilios consiguió uno un poco mas corto, giro, oyó los pasos, lentos ahora caminar por el pasillo y hacer ruido el ruido que hacen los niños cuando pasan caminando por los charcos hechos por la lluvia, y pensó en la sangre tirada en el piso y el pie del maniático pasando sobre ella, estaba listo para lo que fuera que viniera de ese pasillo lo esperaba con furia, con temor, con horror, el caminar se hizo mas lento mas agónico, pero seguía constante, el chico temblaba pero ardía de rabia, por fin vería cara a cara a la bestia q había arruinado su vida, al fin el caminar llego hasta la cocina, Luis sintió frió, un frió espeluznante, empezó a echar vapor a montones, sus ojos tiraron una lagrima, vio la silueta alta que había visto antes de que su hermana llegara, busco sus ojos y vio las perlas rojas que había visto antes, lo miro y se lanzo contra el en un ataque lleno rabia de furia de muerte, lo acuchillo una y mil veces , mas la silueta no parecía sufrí daño alguno, Luis dejo el cuchillo de lado y lo empezó a golpear, con puños cerrados, empezó a notar como sus manos sangraban mas no le importo siguió haciéndolo hasta el cansancio hasta que el llanto lo invadió, no podía hacer nada contra el desgraciado, era invencible, quedo llorando, sintió el frió acero del cuchillo ahora en su cuello y suspiro, esperando el final, sus manos destrozadas , se apoyaban en el piso junto con sus rodillas estaba a gatas , sintió como el acero inoxidable recorría su nuca, como buscando el lugar adecuado donde cortar, se resigno, y espero lo peor... pero quiso saber algunas respuestas antes y dijo con una voz apagada -¿por qué? - , la figura que estaba frente de el y con la decisión de matarlo en sus manso respondió -tu lo quiste así, hasta antes de mi no habías sentido nada, ni amor, ni soledad, ni la incertidumbre, ni...lo mas importante q hay en la vida....temor....- el chico analizo su vida, sus recuerdos de niño, recordó como odiaba a su madre y como mas de una vez había deseado que muriera, como cuando murió sintió un vació pero ninguna emoción, y como sentía a veces algo por Edith pero como arruinaba siempre todo pensando en "pero no vale la pena, es demasiado para mi", y asintió con tristeza al ver como su compañero y capataz tenia razón... luego sintió como el cuchillo entraba lenta y dolorosamente por su nuca y lo atravesaba hasta la garganta las palabras "especial para cortar carne" pasaron por su mente, sintió como la sangre caía de su cuello hacia el piso puso su mirada en el charco que formaba poco a poco y vio allí el reflejo de su vida, la oscuridad de sus pensamientos y vio como no tenia buenos recuerdos, y siempre que podía arruinaba todo....  
  
Despertó empapado en sudor... en el sofá... y recordó sus palabras al decir ¿puede alguien pedir mas?.  
  
no es que pueda o no, es cuestión de vivir el momento y no arruinarlo pensando en que podría ser mejor, y ver que hay un mundo por descubrir, una vida q vivir, y soñar despiertos y sentir y gozar y no dejar que nadie apague nuestros sueños.  
  
*Dedicada, a todos aquellos que quisieron gritar y solo hablaron, para todos aquellos que quieren realizar sus sueños y se detienen por ser demasiado descabellados y a todos aquellos que no esperan para vivir a mañana sin oque empiezan a cambiar su destino hoy....  
  
El destino eres tu cambiando el presente -Luis Eduardo Puente Lozano 


End file.
